


You've almost been mine

by Boozombie



Category: One Piece
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, blah blah blah, first fanfiction I've ever wrote, i don't know what to tag, is this good enough, luffy never broke into impel down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Crocodile has been on the run from Doflamingo since escaping him more than ten years ago but now stuck in impel down there is no where to run





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ever fanfiction I just love this ship too much for words

_My face was forever in a glare, I was devoid of emotion ever since the day I had been sold as a 12 year old child. I had been at the auction house for 10 years, no one wanted a slave with only one hand._

_At 22, small and bitterly thin I was finally bought, his fluffy pink coat burned my eyes and I felt immense hatred for him, the man that owned me. But not anymore._

This was all years ago, now after many years of work and struggle I was a powerful man about to be introduced to my new colleges as a warlord of the sea.

Being a pirate suited me, and standing outside that world government door I felt that I had won a small victory.

The fact that they admitted by asking me to be a warlord, that they needed me. I smiled, rubbing my prized possession, my golden hook hiding my weakest point. I lost my hand as a child and now I had something more dangerous than a human hand, poisonous too.

I lit the cigar in my mouth and pulled my fur coat over my shoulders more securely before throwing open the door and marching in proudly. These pirates would be briefed about me and my past, they knew I was a former slave and they knew how I scraped and struggled and they knew how powerful that made me.

Throwing my gaze around and pulling out a chair and putting my feet up on the table a small amount of sand bellowing around in my wake. I looked to the other people in the room, a tall marine with a ridiculous seagull on his head glared at me.

"Am I late?" I asked causally not really caring if I was. The man didn't dare tell me that yes I was and so just continued.

"Lady and gentlemen this is sir crocodile our newest warlord" he gathered up his papers, brushing off some sand as he did. "Do as you wish" with that he left the room.

I looked to the beautiful women to my left, her snake coiled up under her like a thrown. A cold looking man with golden eyes and a giant black sword strapped to his back was the first to leave. He gave me a stiff nod and left, no one seemed too surprised.

The monstrous man with horns muttered something about the loss of my shadow before leaving as well.

"Fufffufffuffu" I stiffened at that insulting laugh, my gaze swept the room frantically and I felt idiotic to have missed the big pink feathered coat that haunted my nightmares.

His smile that took up half of his face was terrifying, it sent chills down my spine, it was flashback inducing even.

_His coat loomed over me as he thrust inside me. I could barely breath as I panted and held on for dear life. Marks littered my body._

_Doflamingo had his teeth sunk into my neck, he made sure too bite me there every time he took me, too mark me as his forever, he told me._

_He moved his fingers slightly and my legs opened impossibly further and he licked up my neck and I couldn't hold in the moan that drew from me. He smirked and whispered darkly in my ear "if you cum I'll punish you crocy"_

_Throwing my head back a blush gracing my cheeks and I couldn't take it any longer, I yelled, an explosion happening around me or in me I didn't know._

_"Fufffuffuffuffu" he laughed above me "bad boy I have to punish you now" he moved his fingers in a puppeteer style. My body sliding up the blankets slightly my arms invisibly tied to the head board as the night went on, my body exhausted and I began to beg for him to stop but he wouldn't, not until he was satisfied._

"You" I said frantically my body crumbling into sand for a split second before reforming as far from him as I could. It took me a moment to realize I was making a scene in front of my fellow warlords.

Doflamingo just smiled wider he raised his hand in that horrifying position "look my lost little toy came back!" I forced myself to calm down, I was made of sand he couldn't control me anymore.

I felt my legs twitch, he wanted me to come to him, well that was just too damn bad. I shifted my body into sand before reforming quickly, his string coming undone from me.

The grin didn't leave him the only thing telling me that I had made him angry was the veins that appeared above his eyes. "You can't toy with me anymore Donquixote" I spat his surname knowing that he hated the formality from someone like me, someone he wanted.

Doflamingo jumped off the window seal, his hands in his pockets, his legs slightly bowlegged as he walked closer to me. Forcing myself not to shy away as he stopped in front of me. He towered over me, like he always has, doflamingo was undoubtably the biggest man I had ever met.

His hand gently caressed the scar across my face, running from one ear to the other. "I like this. I'd like to kiss and love it properly" I flinched and flew back, ignoring his soft 'cute' and light smirk.

"You would like it! You gave it too me." I accused angrily, my hook thrusting out defensively. A cough sounded to the side and I look over to see the women, fishman, and bigger bear looking man all watching our fight disinterestedly.

 

"As exciting as this is I think I'll be taking my leave" the women said arrogantly followed by the fishman. Not wanting to be alone with the ten foot tall blond, I also began to make my escape.

 

"Not so fast" doflamingo wrapped his string around my hook keeping me in the room as the bear man began to leave. as he walked by he had the audacity to wish me luck before shutting the door behind him.

It was silent for a moment before I stated "I was planning on never seeing you again" I was hoping to anger him but all I did was make him laugh.

"Then we must be destined" he pulled me closer by my hook and I let him. The spell that he always had over me beginning to take effect.

"Hmmm won't you come back to me?" He asked slyly bending down so we were at eye level. I wanted to rip off those stupid sunglasses, I loved his eyes. I held myself back from giving in too him.

"No I'm not your slave anymore" I pulled away and he let me "you don't own me anymore!"

He simply smiled as he swaggered out of the room. "We will see" with that he was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My life went on but the nightmares never faded. My years in the auction house were almost good compared to what doflamingo put me through.

Day after day he never let up, I was kept tied up with string in his bedroom for a whole month once. I was lesser than him because I was a slave and yet he had me eat with the family and lounge at the pool side as long as I sat by him, he gave me things my poor family that sold me could never have and I hated him for it.

I resented his lifestyle and who he was for I knew him, he was a monster that would give me heaven before taking it all away from me and laugh and that is exactly what happened.

At the auction house at least I knew what to expect. Signing I pulled myself from my depressed thoughts about my early life. I had a brief moment of happiness in alabasta, my home country, before I become greedy and was taken down by that damn teenager straw hat luffy.

He had discovered my weakness besides my missing hand. My devil fruit powers don't work when wet, I hated that I simply couldn't shift my body into sand if I get even a little bit wet it's why I picked the desert kingdom of alabasta as my home.

Looking around my jail cell on the fifth level of impel down I had to wonder if this was how the story of sir crocodile ended. The boy sold as a slave that fought his way to be a powerful warlord, taken down by a kid, and faded into nothing in prison.

"You've got a visitor hooky!" I recognized the wardens voice as he stepped off the lift. The old poisonous bastard lead a merry little band that ended in a frightening pink coat.

"Donquixote" I said as emotionless as possible. I shined my smudged golden hook trying to look disinterested that HE would come see me. I had expected him to come eventually, through the many years I had waited for him to make his move but he never did. Maybe he couldn't find a way around my power.

"Is that anyway to greet your lover? Come, where is my hello kiss?" He tilted his head, not caring that Mr poison and his croonys were hearing something so personal.

The hello and goodbye kisses for some odd reason the reminder of him demanding I give them to him throw me into a memory.

_"I own you now little boy" the big pink flamboyant man whispered into my ear pulling my chains dominantly_

_"What is your name?" He asked lowly when I simply continued to glare._

_"Crocodile." I said bluntly my voice rough from dehydration. He continued to pull me along towards a ridiculous pink flamingo shaped ship._

_"And how old is my little crocy?" He laughed bending his enormous length as he walked to some how look at me at eye level as he continued to walk in his bowlegged fashion._

_Blushing I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear "twenty-two a month ago" my small frame had alway been an issue for me. He seemed slightly stunned, I would assume wide eyed if he took off those stupid sun glasses._

_"Fuffufffufff YOURE OLDER THAN ME?!" He yelled this as if it was the most hysterical thing he had ever heard. I glared harder finding out that this ten foot tall monster was younger than me._

_I hesitated as we approached his ship. It's was so pink it hurt my eyes. "Go on up first I must teach you on how to greet me" turning to him I frowned making it obvious I wouldn't listen to him. I wasn't a thing to be bought and sold._

_He simply grinned and raised his hand. As his middle finger twitched down I turned sharply and marching up the ramp to the ship. My mind was in a panic as to what I could do. I couldn't control my movement anymore, how was he making me do something I was so adamant in not doing?!_

_When I reached the deck I turned and apparently now my body was waiting, for I couldn't move._

_The man who held me captive in my own body glided up the ramp and stopped in front of me "just like this crocy, when I broad the ship you wait right here and-" he bent his pinky finger and I bounced up and pressed my lips against his._

_He immediately attacked me, his tongue thrusting into my mouth, I couldn't think as he gently memorized the shape of my teeth._

_I could do nothing to fight back while under his control so I waited for it too end. After unsuccessful trying to coax my tongue into dancing with his he pulled away._

_"Fuffuffuffuff we will work on that but not a bad start" he agin started directing me to where ever in was we were going, I didn't care, my eyes were wide as I began to fully realize what exactly I was bought for._

_I_ shook the memory away from me and glare at the sassy pink bird man I hated and spat "I don't do that anymore doflamingo"

He laughed "perhaps" he looked so full of glee, like a child about to open a present I began to feel a vice tighten in my chest.

"Why are you hear Doflamingo?" I finally asked with exasperation deep in my voice. My eyes lingered on the guilty looks in my jailers faces and I had to wonder what was happening.

"Why I'm here? Fuffuffuffu" he laughed "I'm just coming to collect what I lost" the innuendo in his voice made me wince. Fear boomed inside my head and I had to calm myself down before looking to my jailers again.

One looked at me shamefully, another was full of pity, a worker in the worst torture facility in the world had pity for my situation! My eyes flew to the man in pink and almost screamed "No" it came out as a beg of sorts.

"Oh come now you didn't think I'd let you rot down here did you?" My body began to move closer to the cell bars, closer to my personal punisher. Curse the sea prime stone keeping me trapped to his mercies.

"No! You can't do this anymore, I'm free. I don't belong to you anymore!" My voice was becoming frantic, which I was sure was entertaining to the room full on convicted pirates and criminals. They would scream to.

My body come to a stop in front my the figure that haunted my sleep. "Oh crocy" he swiped his finger to the side a string cutting my prison shirt exposing my only shameful scar. The bite marks that too this day, a decade later, stood proudly on my neck. "You've always been mine" he peaked me lips and I winced throwing myself away from him, he let me go as he laughed like a man who had won the long con.

He began to march back to the lift. "Get my precious pet ready to go, I'll be on my ship." He stepped onto the lift and turned, looking me in the eyes through those horrid sun glasses "get ready to come home crocy" he smiled impossibly wider "back to dressrosa"

Part two?


	2. Prove to you I care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha got a bit out of character with them for a moment but I figure there are sides of people only lovers see while in intimate moments so i thought whatever! If you want a part three let me know!

  
The dreaded walk out of my prison cell was hell, I knew what was coming, and so didn't appreciate the cruel laughter of the other pirates down on level five.

             "Hey government dog at least your getting some!" One man yelled. "Hope you enjoy your get out of jail free card!" I looked back almost wishing someone would help me. My eyes connected with jimbei the only other ex warlord in the large room.

             He looked at me with pity even though he never cared for me. I didn't need pity from the fishman and I certainly didn't need it from my jailers. 

              I straightened my shoulders and raised my head. I had worked hard for the life I had and with this chance I would make the best of it. I am sure I can turn this into a good thing, at least I was out of that prison, it would make escaping a lot easier.

                    When sunlight hit me for the first time in months I felt just a bit of hope rise for me. Which made seeing doflamingo's god awful pink ship all the worse. The only reason I escaped the first time was because I ate Suna Suna no Mi secretly and disappeared with its powers, now he knew I had it's power so would most likely keep me locked up with sea prim stone like the chains on my feet and hands.

                  "Can I get my coat? Or did you bastards ruin it?" I asked snakily to mr poison. He glared but did in fact answer me. "He has already taken all of your things abroad his ship" he pointed to the large pink man waiting on the desk.

                    "Bested go face my fate then" I held my head high as I walked up the boarding ramp to the nostalgic ship full of terrifying memories.

_Drool dribbled down my chin, my eyes squeezed closed and the bed rocked with the boat. I wish that I could say this was non consensual but the truth was I had been here for several months and anytime I was truly opposed his advances he would stop._

_He would tease and flirt but nothing past that if I truly didn't want it. It was horrifying when as he licked and kiss my neck I had begged him to go further. I felt shame that I had begged him but the flame over taking my body was overwhelming and all I knew was there was an explosion, some kind of release that I needed desperately._

_"Nhmm" I moaned his fingers moving quickly feeling around and invading a place I never dreamed someone would touch._

_"Fuffufuff are you ready crocy?" He breathed into my ear, I could feel his hard member against me._

_I knew he was waiting for me to ask for it. It made my humiliation worse that in order to get the release I so badly craved I would have to ask him, in this moment I wished he would just be the bad guy and take it, take me._

_Licking the area behind my ear and scraping his teeth gently against the cartilage there he whispered "I'm waiting crocy"_

_Shaking my head desperately and trying to move my strung up arms I whispered "plea-ease" I moaned again as he rocked against me, he tilted his head questionably and I knew he wanted more._

_"Give . . Ah- ive it to me!" I demanded._

_"Anything for my little crocy" he laughed as he began to fill me slowly._

A blush on my cheeks as I remembered our first real night together, I tried to hide the expression but I know from his shit eating grin that he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Hesitating slightly, should I really go up there? Couldn't I just turn around and hide?

          No, I'm a strong man I can do this, I'm crocodile for god sakes! Pull yourself together. Looking back up at doflamingo he crooked his finger at me basically screaming 'come hither baby'

              Gulping, I felt all my false bravo wash away, so I just bent my head and walked up into the ship deck. I tried to simply walk past him, I felt the shame on me like a ten ton weight, but he caught me with his strings yet again.

            "Come now don't tell me you've forgotten how you must welcome me?" He was teasing me, he knew I could do nothing against him. I could stare down a sea King but this man unsettled me in so many ways.

              I felt the strings loosen and I knew he wanted me to do this without his help, without his control. This was a test to see how tight my collar still was. Turning to him, ignoring the onlooking prison workers, I bounced up and gave Doflamingo a quick hard peck on the lips. I pulled away quickly and he looked baffled for a second.

              "You only ever requested one kiss from me, you never said what kind!" With that I walked away with as much pride as you could with a beet red face.

              My pink nemesis burst out laughing and even fell against the railing "fuffufffuufff! Dear god I've missed this boy" I heard him shout. Gritting my teeth I automatically moved to the large door leading to the lodging rooms in the ship. I wishing I could forget my way around here, be lost, but the truth is I spent a good year of my life on this ship I knew it well.

           Opening up the door leading to the small room next to the captains quarters I was a tiny bit shocked to see a boy sleeping in the bed.

  _  
           "This will be your room crocy" the pink man grIns as I stepped into it and looked around. It was plain and very bare, with only a small cot and port hole, but it was more than I'd every had before. This man was dangerous, people that give you things are dangerous. He could have locked me away in one of the cages I saw in the storage as he showed me around, he could've had me sleep in a corner, but he didn't._

_"Remember that when you need me I'm just next door Kay?" He whispered this right into my ear and I felt myself shiver. He left me alone to my thoughts in the small room that had slowly became my only statuary._

           "What the hell?" I asked seeing the young boy, maybe ten, obviously a pirate trainee, and probably an orphan, in my room. I guess it had been ten years but doflamingo was the type to be sentimental so I assumed he would keep this room clear in case he ever got me back.

            "You're so predicable fuffufffuufff" I looked back at the looming blonde man. "We started sharing a room when I took over dressrosa so I guess you would think of this as your room" he continued as he braced himself on the wall above my head and pulled the door closed, trapping me. He breath into my ear "you didn't think I'd let go of the pleasure that is falling asleep with you in my arms did you?"

           Scoffing I pushed him away from me "I think I'd rather sleep on the floor then" I glared at him before I did the thing I had been yearning to do since that day back at the warlord meeting, I ripped from his sun glasses.

           Our eyes locked my golden eyes against his mismatching ones. Clear ocean blue in his right eye and a foggy blond white in the right. He said he could see out of both but the right was simply blurry and faded with black spots here and there.

             I continued to stare him down until he suddenly licked his lips and lifted me into his arms. "Dear god you turn me on crocodile" I blushed hearing my full name instead of the usual 'crocy' it sounded so intimate.

            "Hey! Put me down!" I yelled trying to claw out of his grip as he marched me to his room. Throwing open the door and kicking it shut with his foot he tossed in into the air and used his strings to make sure I landed on the bed and stayed there as he started removing his shoes.

            "Donquixote! I am not sleeping with you! You let me up this instant" he was trying to remain calm, remain sir crocodile the fearsome pirate warlord but damn I was scared. Not many people could rattle me.

              He ignored me the bastard. Walking up to the edge of the bed he looked down at me like I was a feast and he was a starved man. "Oh I've dreamt of this for so long" with that he ripped off his shirt and crawled onto the soft mattress. On his knees he used his strings to force me to spread my legs for him as he casually striped his pants.

            Gulping I fought to stay strong but from prior experience I knew he was really railed up right now and damn it was hot.

           Yes I found the terrifying nightmare of a man sexy, sue me!

             "Donquxiote! Stop now" I ordered him and he smirked as he swiped his hand upward and my shirt was in shreds around me. Next he brought my arm up to him and he unlatch end my hook "no! Not that!"

          He tilted his head "but it's dangerous?" He said it more like a question and I was slightly baffled at his attitude. He continued as he pulled something from inside his pink coat, I swear there are pockets somewhere in that. It was a small metal he held with the assistance of a tissue.

              It was sea prime stone! "This is something I had Doctor vegapunk whip up for me crocy" he smiled he flexed his fingers and I rose up to meet him. He latched the thing to the top of my ear and I winced at the stinging feel of the clip earring. "It's sea prime stone and can't come off unless they have the key" he smiled and I frowned, I didn't think he meant an actual key, maybe it had a very special way of opening since he made sure I couldn't see that part.

          "Now I can remove these" he murmured as he used a key to unlock my chains. Here it comes, the sex, the long hours of no rest. Squeezing my eyes shut I prepared myself but the strings left me and suddenly I was being cuddled from behind.

           "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled trying to get out of his hold.

             "Spooning what else?" He asked disinterested in my very useless struggle, God prison can really cut into your muscles.

             "Why aren't you going to-" I stopped myself, was that disappointment in my voice? He looked down at me as he perched up on his elbow.

           "Does my little crocy want to go a round?" He asked his left eyebrow raising "fuffufffuufff tonight we shall just be sleeping my sweet toy" he pecked my lips and I winced back but could hold back my soft "why?"

            This was a man that for two years never let up on me, what was happening?  

            Suddenly he looked very serious. "I've lost a lot of people crocodile. My brother, law I don't want to lose you too" he stroked the scar on my face "I may have gone over broad last time and it scared me to death when you ran so now I think I shall try another method" he kissed the scar right on the bridge off my nose but I was too shocked to react.   
           
            "And what is this new method?" I glared trying to keep my mind from racing but all I know was this man was still too dangerous.

            "I'm going to prove to you I care" dear god his eyes, he was serious. "Now go to sleep"


End file.
